


Just a Blanket

by myscribblingquill



Series: Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Mirkwood, Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hobbithelltrashsquadproxy.tumblr.com/post/127477649975/the-punks-who-brought-you-thordalf-now">Secret Lesbians Week</a> Day 1 - Fluff<br/>Being stuck in Mirkwood for weeks on end can get boring, and very very cold. Especially when the elves that put you in there took all your warmer clothing. Kili finds out that not all the elves in Mirkwood are the same and the one that saved her out in the forest might just be someone that Kili wouldn't mind getting to know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Secret Lesbians Week that's being hosted by the hobbithelltrashsquad on tumblr. I don’t have the rest of the days written and I’m not sure if I’ll be able to but I’ve done this one so here, some fluff!

The cells in Mirkwood were cold, barren and dimly lit. The light streaked across the floor came from the lamps that hung outside the doors of each cell. Kili didn't mind the cold so much, what bothered her was that they were stuck in Mirkwood while they should have been getting closer to Erebor.

In the first few hours after being captured the other dwarves had tried to break the doors down, only to be stopped by Balin's explanation that the only way they would be getting out would be through the front door.

Kili watched through the bars of her cell as Thorin was brought back down from talking with the king. It seemed that the meeting had not gone well from the look on Thorin's face. It was the look he normally had after talking with Balin about how they should trade with the men around Ered Luin. Kili didn't normally worry about those types of things, but now stuck in a cell she had nothing better to think about.

They'd been there almost three days and Thorin had visited the elven king twice. In that time Kili had taken to playing with the runestone Amad gave her before they left. It had taken both Fili and Kili to persuade Dis that Kili should be allowed to go, she reasoned that as Thorin's niece she should be shown the same privileges as Fili. Beside it wasn't as if she was doing anything helpful in Ered Luin, if she was with the company she could be helpful. Use her bow and arrows to help hunt and she'd get to see Erebor again.

The runestone was a promise that she would come back. Amad always believed that she was too reckless, that she ran off into the woods to go hunting without a second thought. Kili didn't agree, she wanted to explore the area around her, see the woods, the rest of the mountains. That was something she couldn't do if she was stuck inside their house. Also, running off into the woods gave her plenty of time to find hiding places and think up plans on how to prank Dwalin with Fili.

Sat in a cell doing nothing but waiting was starting to grate on Kili nerves. They'd been fed well enough, a red haired elf came down once a day and gave them all food. Kili had even struck up a conversation with her the first time she appeared outside her cell. 

The elf was the same one that refused to give Kili as dagger whilst she was about to be attacked by a spider. She'd used the dagger to kill the spider herself instead, then took Kili back to the rest of the group. By that point the rest of the dwarves had been searched, their weapons taken and their hands bound.

Once they entered the gates of Mirkwood the elves had proceeded to removed the outer layer of each of the dwarves clothing. Even though everyone protested, the elves still took their thick outer coats, leaving them with just tunic, not a lot of protection against the cold.

It wasn't so much of a problem to being with, Kili knew that the older ones in the company would be fine, the natural metabolism of the dwarves was high keeping them warmer. She also knew that her body temperature would drop quicker than the other's, being the youngest in the company and the only female.

She paced in her cell, keeping her blood moving. The colder temperature of the cells wasn't anything to worry about to start with, Kili would be fine for at least a month in the cells. Yet the loss of her coat meant that she had nothing to sleep on top of at night, nor anything to wrap around her shoulders.

After nearly a week in Mirkwood, the rest of the dwarves had started to become restless and Kili, well Kili was bored. She had nothing to do in her cell except listen to the chatter of the elves, in a language she didn't understand so she started to play with the runestone her mother gave her.

It provided some sort of entertainment, throwing it in the air, then catching it again. She thought she was getting rather good at it. She'd been sat up against the side of her cell, near the door when the red haired elf appeared again. Kili was rather confused about why she was there at first, they were given food at the same time everyday and that wasn't for another few hours. So Kili continued throwing the runestone, hoping that it would land in her hand each time.

The elf stood by the door as Kili contiuned throwing the stone. She tried to keep her throw steady but it seemed that the presence of another person threw her slighty of balance and the stone flew out between the bars of the cell and onto the floor. Kili stood quickly hoping that it would have landed just outside the cell door, but to her dismay the stone rolled along the floor.

Watching it intently, trying to mentally will it to stop Kili had completely forgotten about the elf stood outside the cell. Kili's eyes were fixed on the runestone that was rolling closer to the edge of the walkway when the elf's foot stopped it from rolling any further. She then bent down to pick it up, looking over at Kili with an inquisitive look.

"What it is?" She asked, opening her hand and turning the stone over.

Kili took a step back from the door of her cell and replied "It is a talisman, with a powerful spell upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes they will be forever cursed"

The elf took a step back from Kili, a shocked look on her face. "Or not" she continued." It's just a stone from my mother as a promise I would come back. She thinks I'm reckless.

Kili held her hand out the the elf with a light smile on her face. The elf turned from her, still holding the runestone in her hand. "And are you?" She asked, returning the slight smile.

Kili shook her head and turned her back against the wall again. "I'm Kili" she said, thinking that it was about time she introduced herself to the elf that had saved her life and her runestone.

"I'm Tauriel of the Woodland realm"

Tauriel moved back towards the door of Kili's cells, putting her hand through the bars she handed back the runestone. Kili moved forward into the lit area of at the front of the cell. She hadn't really been able to look Tauriel properly in the woods, the threat of the spiders was too imminent but now in a relatively safe environment Kili was able to see her properly.

She'd noticed the red hair almost immediately, it stood out against the dull greens of the forest. Yet now, in the soft light of the elven halls Kili noticed that her hair was a lighter red than she thought. Her eyes were green, almost the same colour as the uniform she was wearing. Oh yes, and she was tall, a lot taller than her Kili noted, she would barely come up to her shoulders.

While Kili had been watching Tauriel, the elf had walked off to the left of Kili cell. She was just about to call her back wanting to continue the conversation with Tauriel. It was unusual for a dwarf and an elf to be friends but Kili couldn't see any harm in talking, after all Kili had nothing better to do stuck in a cell.

"Taur-" she started to say but just at that moment Tauriel turned back towards the cell holding something in her hand. Upon reaching the door she looked down at Kili, with a shy gaze and apprehension written over her face.

Now that she was closer Kili noticed that the thing in her hand was a blanket, one of theirs's actually. It had been taken from them along with their bags and coats but Tauriel seemed to be aware of this as she held it out to Kili hesitantly. 

She wasn't sure whether to take the blanket or not. It would provide a nice change from sleeping on the straw on her cell but Kili wasn't sure if Tauriel was even allowed to give him back a blanket. The question must have been written over her face because Tauriel assured her that she was allowed to give a blanket back to her.

"After all, it's not cursed is it."

"No I suppose it's not" Kili said, taking the blanket from her.

After spreading it out on the raised platform of her cell Kili turned back to the door, to ask Tauriel what the noise from the elves was but she was gone. Kili could see the red of her hair disappearing round the corner above her cell. Oh well, she thought perhaps she'll be back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors and see you all tomorrow for day 2!


End file.
